


Trash Caps

by M_Lynd



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Diamond City, F/M, Fallout 4 - Freeform, Fluff, Funny, Sad, Shaun - Freeform, fss/maccready, sole survivor/maccready - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Lynd/pseuds/M_Lynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking through the common wealth at midnight wasn’t a great idea. Dory knew this, but the light on MacCready’s face when she lifted stuff from Diamond City’s garbage cans was too tempting to resist. He absolutely giggled over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trash Caps

Trash Caps

            Walking through the common wealth at midnight wasn’t a great idea. Dory knew this, but the light on MacCready’s face when she lifted stuff from Diamond City’s garbage cans was too tempting to resist. He absolutely giggled over it.

            “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Was what she had said, dead pan to the Diamond City security guard the first time she was noticed digging through the trash. She could not believe that he had actually held his gun at her for it. For digging in the trash. This country really was going to Heck in a handbasket.

            It was so ridiculous it was worth the risk of getting caught. So a few times a week they’d leave Home Plate around midnight to hit up the trash cans. Believe it or not, they could find some pretty good things in there.

            “Who in their right mind would throw away caps?!” She heard MacCready exaggerate behind her as she kept lookout. "I’d walk to the end of the world if there was a pile a caps there waiting for me.” He laughed, tucking his precious earnings into his pocket and placing his hand to Dory’s shoulder, signaling her the OK to stand upright again.

            Turning she leaned into him, “Not everyone is a Scrooge like you, RJ.” She marveled as his cheeks turned pink, noticeable even through the scruff of beard and dirt on his face. She knew it was likely he’d have no idea what that meant, knew his pride wouldn’t allot him to ask either. There was a slim chance that he’d had ever found the story in any of the books left undamaged by the bombs, knew it was even slimmer that he’d read it. Kissing him swiftly, she thought of Shaun, and then of Duncan. It would be a story she’d have to tell RJ, so they could recite it to their boys, if they ever saw them again.

            “I think it’s time we go back in, tuck in for the night?”

            “You okay, boss?” He asks as he eyes her over, holding her shoulders at an arm’s distance. He noted her auburn red hair, how she’d pulled it back into a bun, her bangs sweeping over the arch of her brows and resting atop her eyeglasses. Her eyes were wet, illuminating the green in them.

            “Yeah, just think I’m ready to go in for the night is all.”

            “Hey, we’ll find him.” He reassured, “we’ve got half the Common Wealth on our side.”

            She eyed him over, it wasn’t hard to see that he wasn’t confident in his own words, his thick bushy brows knitting together though he smiled. She couldn’t even be mad at him for that. She knew what she was up against, she’d heard the stories of The Institute, alleged Boogeyman of the Common Wealth.

            “After what you did for me and Duncan, it’ll be a cold day in hell before I let anything bad happen to you or Shaun.”

            “Thanks, RJ. I think I’ll feel better after we find the Railroad tomorrow. I have a pretty good idea where to start looking.”

            Back in Home Plate she cuddled into the angles of RJ’s chest and heaved a great sigh as his low hums and cradling arms rocked her to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble, MacCready is absolutely my favorite companion on fo4, in second would be Piper, and in third Hancock. Dory is my main SS, she went with the Railroad and is a very active agent within them to this day. Her and RJ have rebuilt her old home in Sanctuary and stay there with Shaun, she had a past relationship with Piper but ended up cheating on her with MacCready and fell for him, her and Pipes are on good terms, and before her and Mac got serious she got into a bit of fun with Hancock, but he's not really tied down to her so its cool that she broke it off with him to commit to RJ, everyone is cool. After she got Shaun back her and Mac go back and forth to Diamond City and Goodneighbor taking in jobs for caps.


End file.
